Shikari
by animerulez
Summary: My daughter has his dead daughter's name.


Halo!

`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\

Beautiful green eyes opened and slowly sat up. She had short pink hair, nice pink lips and long black eyelashes.

She kissed the man next to her who was sound asleep, he had black hair let loose. Sakura stood up from the bed and went the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, took a shower and put on a robe.

She walked in her daughters purple room and found her one year old daughter staring at her with wide greenish eyes and had black hair like her father who was sleeping.

"I see, you woke up before mummy." Sakura smiled.

"Mummy!" The little girl opened her small chubby arms.

"Come, Shikari, you need a bath." Sakura carried Shikari after kissing her forehead and took her to the bathroom.

"Daddy?" Shikari was put in a bubble bath.

"Daddy is sleeping." Sakura softly washed Shikari's hair.

"Wokie." Shikari started playing with the toy ducks. After the bath, Sakura helped Shikari to wear a purple dress and some white shoes.

"Here you go." Sakura gave Shikari a bottle of milk.

"Hippi!" Shikari put it in her mouth and started sucking.

"Morning." Shikamaru got a toast and put it in his mouth hugging Sakura.

"Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked.

"Never better and you?" Shikamaru kissed Shikari's forehead.

"I slept well." Sakura handed him a glass of milk. It was now 9 o'clock, Shikamaru left for work and Sakura took Shikari to the park in her baby stroller in black after she got down from her car.

She put Shikari in a sandbox and sat on a bench near by keeping an eye on her kid who was making sand castles and some other stuff.

Ring ring.

"Hallo, um hey, daddy!" Sakura stood up as she answered the phone. She forgot about Shikari as she talked to her father.

Cries loud cries.

Sakura turned around and saw Shikari fighting for a shovel with a cute blonde baby boy with blue eyes.

"Mine!" The boy yelled grabbing the shovel.

"Mummy!" Shikari cried louder shaking her head furiously.

"Ryuu, what did I tell you about taking things that don't belong to you!" A woman who looked like the small boy got the shovel from the boy's hands and gave it back to Shikari.

"What happened?" Sakura rushed at her daughters side and carried her.

"I'm sorry, it's just the way my son is." The woman rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine...shhh." Sakura put Shikari's head on her neck.

"I'm Sabaku No Temari and this is my son Ryuu." Temari said shaking her hand.

"I'm Sakura Haruno Nara and she's my daughter Shikari." Sakura shook herhand.

"Nice to meet you, bye, Sakura." Temari carried Ryuu and walked away.

Sakura put Shikari in her stroller and started heading back to their house. It was so quiet and Sakura had a feeling the something was going to happen.

A gun shot was heard, Shikari woke up with a gasp and started crying. Sakura carried Shikari out of her stroller and ran in an alley.

"Shhh." Sakura rocked Shikari back and fourth, whispering soft words. Shikari fell asleep Sakura saw a redhead who looked as if he was in pain gripping his shoulder. She could just walk away a pretend she never saw anything but then again she would feel very guilty.

She slowly walked out of the alley and put Shikari in the stroller, she walked to the redhead who looked about 22 years old.

"Sir, let me help you." Sakura said.

"I'm...fine." The man winced in pain and gritted his teeth.

"Come on." Sakura put his arm around her neck and help him sit on a bench.

"Wait here my car is over there." Sakura carried Shikari out of the stroller and walked to her car. She came back, helped the man up and put he in her car.

Sakura reached at her home carried Shikari and put her in the crib the was in the main room.

"It's gonna hurt." Sakura got first aid kit and a piler, she removed the bullet from the man's shoulder who shut his mouth tightly.

"What's your name?" The man asked as she wrapped the bandage on his wound and put the bullet in a tissue.

"Sakura. And you?" Sakura answered.

"Gaara." Gaara said staring at her.

"Wait here." Sakura stood up and walked upstairs, she came back with a black tee shirt.

"Put this on." Sakura gave him the tee shirt. Gaara nodded and put on the tee shirt after muttering a thank you.

"Do you live around here?" Sakura brought some coffee.

"Hm." Gaara took a sip of his coffee.

"Is that your little girl?" Gaara asked.

Ding dong.

"Yes, she is her name is Shikari. Excuse me." Sakura walked to the door. Gaara looked at the crib and saw Shikari sleeping face.'Some people are lucky.' He thought. His eyes looked so sad when Sakura said that name.

"Hi, Ino! Sit down." Sakura smiled as she let go of Ino. Ino was carring a sleeping baby girl was blonde hair, big blue eyes and had whiskers on her cheeks.

"Hi, Gaara! What are you doing here?" Ino asked sitting next to him.

"You know him?" Sakura came with one more cup.

"Of course! He's Naruto's best friend, Forehead." Ino exclaimed.

"Hi, Tenshi." Gaara patted the baby girl's head.

"Gaala!" Tenshi jumped from Ino's arms and hugged Gaara.

"It's Gaara not Gaala." Ino sighed heavily. Gaara carried Tenshi until she fell asleep. He gave her to Ino and kept staring at Shikari.

"Do you want to hold her?" Sakura looked at him, he nodded. She carried Shikari and handed her to Gaara who looked at the baby for a moment.

"She won't bite." Sakura smiled.

"I can't." Gaara said. Sakura smiled.'That's how Shikamaru was.' She thought.

"I understand." Sakura told him. After a few hours Gaara left.

"Do you know why he didn't want to carry Shikari?" Ino looked at Sakura who was watching their kids play in the toy room.

"No." Sakura looked back at her.

"Gaara had a family." Ino looked away.

"What do you mean by 'had', Ino?" Sakura frowned.

"His wife and daughter died." Ino hugged herself.

"H-how?"

FLASHBACK:

Gaara sat outside the labour room for eight hours. Nurses and doctors walked in and out until he heard cries.

"Mister Sabaku, your wife has given you a baby girl." The doctor came out, Gaara rushed in and found his wife holding a redheaded baby girl.

"Ayame, thank you." Gaara hugged his wife Ayame and gave them both a kiss.

"What should we name her, Gaara." Ayame looked exhausted.

"Shikari." Gaara said looking at his new born baby.

"I like it, hold her." Ayame handed Gaara his daughter. He held Shikari and kissed her forehead.

"Gaara, I love you." Ayame kissed him.

"I love you too." Gaara kissed back closing his eyes, something was not right. Gaara felt Ayame slip out his arms like she had on life in her. It was too late he opened his eyes and found Ayame on the bed, eyes close and wasn't breathing.

"Ayame? Ayame!"

The same day Gaara was holding Shikari as he watched them cover Ayame's body, he looked down at Shikari she wasn't breathing. His heart sank.

"N-no...!" Gaara screamed shaking Shikari trying to wake the last thing that would remind him of his wife.

The doctors and his brother and sister came running towards him asking if he was okay. He just stared at them.

"She's...gone." Gaara told them, the doctors rushed and got Shikari away from Gaara and tried their best to save the girl but to was too late. Shikari followed her mother.

Gaara felt tears pour out of his eyes his sister hugged him for the first time they saw their little brother break down and throw away his pride.

A man can't truly be a man if him doesn't throw away his pride for what he loves.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Sakura cried, Ino felt tears on her cheeks and hugged Sakura.

"My d-daughter has h-his dead daughters n-name." Sakura cried.

\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\

Gaara stood in front on two memorial stones in white and put flowers on them. He kissed the memorial stones and walked away when it started raining.

"You will be right here." Gaara put a hand on over his heart.

\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\


End file.
